Diamonds
by BarianQueen
Summary: Shinichi/Ran It's been a while since Ran had last seen Shinichi. When she finally does, he's feeling a bit feverish. After a while, she sees something she probably shouldn't have, and something that falls out of his pocket. What was he going to to?


**A/N:** My first fanfic since a while. ;-; I lost my motivation and muse for writing fanfics, so I apologize. I might continue writing some, but for now enjoy this little one-shot. :3

**Summary:** It's been a while since Ran had last seen Shinichi. When she finally does, he's feeling a bit feverish.. after a while, she sees something she probably shouldn't have, and something that falls out of his pocket. What was Shinichi going to do that day?

**Disclaimer:** I am not Gosho Aoyama, therefore I do not own the awesomeness that is Detective Conan/Case Closed. I just like to manipulate the characters.

**Diamonds**

It was a beautiful summer day. The birds were chirping, the sun was high in the sky, but a certain detective wasn't feeling so hot, despite the weather.

He'd taken a temporary antidote from Ai, almost a day ago now. He knew it wouldn't be long before it wore off again, so that was probably the start of what he was feeling. He remembered the effects of the transformation very well. It was painful.

But he had to see Ran. That was the whole point of taking it. But things kept going wrong.

Soon after he'd taken it, a case had come along that he couldn't put off. Then that took most of the night, for it to be wrapped up. That was at least twelve hours gone. He then figured Ran would be asleep, so he had no choice but to get some himself, in his house. He couldn't exactly go back to the Mouri residence at this hour. Ran had been told that Conan was sick, and was staying at Agasa-hakase's so she wouldn't catch it either.

So now, it was early in the morning. He had about two hours before the antidote wore off, and he changed back to little Conan. He was determined to get to Ran before then. It had been so long since he'd last seen her as himself. And he had something to ask her, if he wasn't going to be a chicken about it.

Putting on some random clothes he'd tossed out on the bed, a white t-shirt and blue jeans, he made his way towards the bathroom to freshen up. It had been a while since he'd been here, everything was so dusty.

Once he was done that, he managed to make himself a slice of toast, before heading out, yawning as he did.

He immediately made his way to the agency. Nothing was going to ruin this moment.

When he arrived at the agency, he knocked on the door, a little hesitant at first, but he couldn't afford to waste anymore time. He only had a little over an hour left. He could hear movement inside before the door slowly opened.

"S-Shinichi...?"

Ran stood there, in nothing but a pair of blue pajamas. Shinichi couldn't help but stare, before realizing she'd spoken. He blushed.

"Oi, Ran. Been a while."

Oh, that was _**great**_, Shinichi. Great opening line.

" _'Been a while'_? Try two months," she said, crossing her arms, her voice making him flinch a little. Oh, it wasn't good to get her mad, but he was starting.

"Yeah, sorry... a lot of cases, I'm still working on-"

"Shinichi, you always say that. But I know it takes you less than hour to solve cases on a good day. Are you lying to me...? Or is it possible you've lost your genius?"

"Eh?" he blinked, and then nearly did an anime fall. "N-No, it's still there. It's just every time I turn around there's another case, and then I'm studying in America.."

"Right.." She was silent for a moment, before saying anything. "Well... aren't you going to come in?"

He blinked. She was standing on the inside, having moved enough to come in, a small smile on her lips. She really had missed him. But upon looking at him, really looking, her smile vanished. His face looked all flushed.

"Shinichi...?" she frowned in worry, reaching up a hand to touch his forehead, instantly bringing it back. "You're burning up!"

Funny how Conan and Shinichi were supposedly 'sick' at the same time, but Ran was too worried at the moment to realize that fact. She took his hand, all but dragging him inside. "To the couch, mister."

"Ah, Ran I-" he paused, sighing. Stupid antidote. Maybe he should've taken it sooner. But he thought he would have gotten to Ran last night.

Once he was lying down on the couch, looking up at her, she smiled, touching his forehead again. Her touch made him shiver, but she frowned, assuming it was his cold. "I'll be right back," she said, heading to the bathroom.

His eyes closed, but he didn't fall asleep. Before he could though, she had quickly returned, placing a cool cloth on his head. "There."

"Ran, I.. I want to ask you something," Shinichi said, his heart beat picking up a bit more. He couldn't help it.

"...H-Hai?"

"Will you- gah!"

Shinichi reached up a hand, grabbing his chest as though he were having a heart attack. No, it couldn't happen. Not in here, in front of her.

Ran panicked. "Shinichi!" She made her way over to him.

"I'm okay," he said, looking up at her. "Just a small bug, I guess."

She frowned. It looked like he was having a heart attack. Her own heart nearly stopped at the sight. But soon she moved to sit down on the couch next to him.

"Okay, i-if you're sure... what was it you were going to ask me?"

He blushed. For now there was nothing holding him back, except his own cowardice.

"I-I wanted to ask you.." he touched his jeans pocket, where a small black box lay, but paused. "...if you'd wait for me."

"Eh?"

"I'll have to leave again.. after this. I'm not sure when I'll be back either, I'm busy as a detective, you know. But I know I want to be with you, so I'm asking if you'd wait for me to return. I promise I'll try to hurry."

She could feel her eyes stinging. She'd already waited so long, he was asking her to wait more? He didn't even know how long he was going to be gone. She blinked several times.

"Hai. I-I will, Shinichi. I'd wait an eternity if it meant you came back to me for good."

He could swear his heart skipped a beat there.

He didn't say anything, but sat up so he was next to her, the cloth falling from his head and onto the couch. It hadn't been much good anyway. When he sat up, he looked at her, and her eyes widened. There was something different in there. Or maybe it had always been there, she just never noticed before.

"S-Shinichi, I-"

Her eyes widened all the more, as he leaned in closer. Was he going to...

Yes, he was.

His lips were soon on hers, in a gentle kiss. It had been the first they'd shared, and she could feel herself melting at his touch, as his hand moved to wrap around her. Her own hands were around his neck.

It felt amazing, both of them decided. They were completely unaware of everything in the place aside from each other, Shinichi even having forgotten his temporary dillemma.

Fourty minutes left.

The second the kiss broke, his chest hurt again.

"Shinichi?" she asked, her mouth dry. She licked her lips.

He was holding his chest again. She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go.. find something for you."

MAybe she had something in the first aid kit that could be of help. If all things failed and he got any worse, she could call an ambulance. She hoped she didn't have to. She rushed off, towards the bathroom again.

Shinichi inwardly sighed and closed his eyes, but before he could relax for long, the pain came.

It took a few minutes, but Ran had quickly managed to find the first aid kit, only to hear Shinichi scream out in pain. She paled, all but forgetting it as she ran back into the room.

"Shini-"

Her eyes widened at what she saw next. Shinichi's body seemed to be.. shrinking? His eyes were closed tightly, and he leaned back onto the couch, and soon, Conan appeared before her.

Her heart stopped. She always suspected it.. but she never really knew. Never saw.

She rushed over to check on him, all anger and things related to it not surfacing just yet. It probably would when the shock wore off, though. For now, she let him sleep.

His fever was gone, and he looked back to normal, his chest rising and falling evenly as he slept on. It made her smile, a hand running through his hair, before she noticed something that had fallen to the couch during the change.

"...nani?"

She picked it up, holding it in her hand. It was a small black box.

She could feel her heart stopping again. Why hadn't Shinichi shown her this earlier?

With a shaking hand, she slowly opened it up, a gasp esecaping her lips when she saw that inside, was a not too big, diamond engagement ring.

He'd been going to...

She glanced toward the sleeping boy, taking the ring out of the box. It slid onto her finger easily, like it was meant for it. She smiled, watching him sleep.

"Hai, Shinichi. I will wait for you."

She hoped that he wouldn't mind but.. she'd like to hang on to the ring for a while too.

**END**

**A/N:** Hope ya liked! My first fanfic in a while though I've been roleplaying since then, so it's not like my grammar skills are rusty.. but my fanfic writing definitely is. Oh, and just a shout out, all Detective Conan fans should really check out the show "Sherlock". It's from BBC One and my current obsession, besides this anime. Someone should write a crossover for it. DX Anyway, later days!


End file.
